


On being family

by caughtdaydreaming



Category: Switched at Birth (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtdaydreaming/pseuds/caughtdaydreaming
Summary: A short little ficlet about Bay and Daphne being sisters. Daphne point of view.





	

Daphne is examining a small kid with a broken arm the first time she calls Bay her sister without any hesitation or qualifying it with a “kinda” or “its complicated”.  
The young boy is nervous and it is clearly his first time in the hospital. So to keep him calm, she tells him stories. Stories about Emmett and his motorcycle. Stories about John’s days as a major league baseball player. Stories about playing basketball at Carlton. He seems so intrigued by the idea of a whole school of deaf people. He had never met a deaf person before and couldn’t imagine that they could learn and play just the same as other people.  
“Can anyone learn sign language?” He asked in awe.  
“Of course,” she replies with a smile. “My sister actually went to my school with me for our last two years and she's hearing.”  
She finishes checking him over and then explains the process of getting a cast to him and his parents. She doesn’t even think about referring to Bay as her sister until several days later when she has to explain to a coworker why she calls John and Kathryn by their first names if they are her parents.  
She thinks about it for a while as she drives home. How even when they were living in the same house, or going to the same school she and Bay had struggled to call each other their sister. With everyone else it seemed like there was some solid connection, either you were family by blood or by being raised together. But for her and Bay neither of those circumstances were true. And their constant struggle to find their places in their family dynamics meant they spent far less time thinking about how they fit with each other.  
But now, after everything they had been through together, Daphne felt it was easy to call Bay her sister. All their struggles with each other or with outside circumstances had pulled them closer. And whatever strange circumstances had brought them together seemed less important now. They were family and that was all that truly mattered.


End file.
